Yao el rudo
by Bianca0303
Summary: El carácter de Yao de por si es fuerte... ¿Qué pasaría si le arrebataran lo que mas ama (Aparte de Iván)... ¡SU COMIDA?... No quisiera saber de lo que es capaz... ¿Ustedes si?


|| Mi segunda participación para el reto, los personajes no son míos pero la historia por supuesto que sí. Dedicada para la personita más importante de mi vida porque a ella y a mi nos gusta el RoChu y ya era justo que Yao saliera como el malvado. Bueno nena espero que te guste y a todos mis lectores igual :3

"_El actual fic participa en el mini-reto: Hetalia. Para el foro Anteiku"_||

**/Muero de hambre/**

La junta más larga que había tenido, así lo creía el ruso, quería volver con impaciencia a su casa y atiborrarse de comida, pero el maldito Alfred hasta parecía disfrutar con su sufrimiento y alargaba cada vez más y más la reunión, como siempre, hablando de su heroísmo.

-¿Que ocurre gordo comunista?- le preguntó con cierto desprecio y reía como si en verdad fuera gracioso, después le dió un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa que desbordaba la carne y las especias, tomó un gran sorbo de su malteada de chocolate toscamente con el afán de molestar al avioletado.

El asiático al ver tanta injusticia enfureció -Alfred! se considerado con nosotros, morimos de hambre -lo dijo en sentido figurado, pero a decir verdad a él también le había dado hambre hacía mucho tiempo, mordió sus labios para aguantar el retortijón del estómago.

El americano reía a carcajadas y por poco se atraganta con un pedazo de comida, cosa que sin duda le habría agradado a todos los presentes -Los dejaré ir en cuanto termine de hablar- les dijo en cuanto pudo salvarse de asfixia.

El galo junto con el británico simplemente se observaban con complicidad y comían por debajo de la mesa lo que sus respectivas parejas les habían preparado y por supuesto que se sintieron agradecidos. Además de egoistas.

Alfred sonreía, se ajustó las gafas y siguió hablando sin importarle nada más. Todos estaban más que hartos, pero sólo el cejotas se levantó para pedirle con un gesto que se detuviera -Y esto en que nos beneficia?- le preguntó con respecto a sus cinco horas de diapositivas mostrando las vacaciones del egocéntrico cuatro ojos.

-No interrumpas al héroe- espetó éste irritante sujeto dandole un empujón para hacerlo sentarse. Sin duda el joven se sorprendió pero sólo permaneció en su silla sin decir nada más.

Todos los demás solo menearon la cabeza en desaprobación. El soviético quería ponerlo en su lugar pero tenía demasiada hambre que no podía ni moverse, sólo se agarró el estómago para ocultar los ruiditos que de éste provenían.

Después de el enorme discurso del gringo los dejó salir sin más -Nos veremos dentro de poco- le dijo al oriental con un toque de amenaza en los labios. Yao evitó al menor y siguió avanzando afuera de la sala. El pelirubio sólo clavó la mirada enfurecida y fría en el estúpido americano, pero no le dió más importancia y salió después de su pareja.

-Maldito lo mataré algún día- dijo entre dientes y se retraía para evitar lastimar al asiático que permanecía a su lado. El mayor le sonrió -Tranquilízate ya pagará- le consoló buscando tomarle de la mano con un poco de precaución. Casi al instante el muchacho se ruborizó -Tu siempre sabes lo que necesito- le dijo para luego besarle la frente -Vayamos a casa, tengo mucha hambre- agregó acelerando el paso llevando casi a rastras a su compañero.

Al llegar a casa el euro-asiático prometió preparar la comida para ambos, su compañero subió para darse una ducha y él se quedó sólo en la cocina. Los platillos que preparaba, y no porque los hiciera él si no que realmente se veían deliciosos, parecía que le hacían ojitos, intentó resistirse pero fué inútil -Perdón Yao pero muero de hambre- dijo en voz alta aunque sabía que no había nadie ahí con él.

Por otra parte Yao se aseaba tomándose su tiempo y aunque tenía mucha hambre también, le daba más prioridad al estar limpio, no se molestó en acelerar su baño si no que simplemente se metió de lleno en la tina para después dormirse.

El hambre del avioletado no cesaba y pronto hubo vaciado ya toda la dotación de comida que tenían en la cocina, al no verse satisfecho se acabó también la del almacén y la subterránea, de alguna manera logró sentirse mejor pero creía que si le ofrecieran en ése momento un pastel entero se lo comería sin dudar. Al final se dejó caer al suelo resbalándose con la espalda pegada al ya vacío electrodoméstico, se tranquilizó un poco para tomar fuerzas y poder levantarse -Debo preparar algo para mi Yao- se lamentó con pesadez y finalmente se quedó dormido.

El castaño se despertó al sentir un viento helado que entraba por la ventana del baño, se percató que el agua caliente con la que se había bañado estaba por demás congelada, batalló un poco para zafarse, pero cuando por fin pudo hacerlo tiritaba de frío mientras corría a buscarse una ropa calientita. Pasó otro tanto de tiempo y el chino ya estaba listo por lo que se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, mientras tanto tarareaba una canción, pronto hubo llegado a la cocina pero el desastre que había ahí le aterró. Los ojos de éste observaron cada parte de la habitación para posarse finalmente en el menor que yacía en el suelo. -¡Ivan! ~aru- exclamó asustado al tiempo que corría hacia él, se acomodó cerca para agitarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El otro entreabrió los ojos progresivamente hasta ver a su esposo parado frente suyo -Yo... me duele, mi estómago- dijo mientras se retorcía por el dolor.

-¿Por que Ivan? ¿Estás bien? ~aru- estaba realmente preocupado y hasta su estómago había comenzado a hacer ruiditos.

-Me he comido todo- declaró sin dejar de retorcerse en el suelo y cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando así de aminorar el dolor.

-¿Todo?- repitió para después levantarse con desesperación hasta el refrigerador y abrirlo. Vacío. Corrió después a las alacenas. Nada. El refugio. Una polilla. Algo se rompió dentro del anciano Yao -¡Ivan Braginsky!- bramó desde lejos pero se escuchó en toda la casa y hasta el mismo ruso, por el susto, dejó de sentir dolor, se levantó del suelo como si nada con la disposición de correr por su vida -¡Te haz comido mi pollo!- se escuchó con el mismo énfasis. El chico se puso nervioso y trató de huir pero al querer salir de casa se encontró con que había una fuerte ventisca que apenas le dejaba avanzar, motivo por el cual tuvo que volver y enfrentar como un hombre el castigo por su egoísmo.

Yao ya esperaba por él con un látigo y su semblante tenebroso clavando la mirada en el ruso que estaba perplejo y no podía moverse -¡Me las pagarás!- agregó el oriental.

La puerta se cierra detrás del pelirubio que temblaba de miedo ante el poderoso castaño.

**Fin del capitulo **

**Bianca nwn/**


End file.
